1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display arrangement for holding a liquid crystal display (LCD) in a communication terminal that minimizes the impact of external forces applied on the display arrangement.
2. Description of Prior Art
Display holder arrangements are widely known in different electronic equipment. The display arrangement in electronic equipment aims to firstly hold the display for its intended purpose, but also secondly protects the display from the impact from any external forces applied on the electronic equipment. The second purpose of protecting the display is of particular importance for portable devices that easily can be dropped and that are handled less carefully.
Communication terminals, like mobile phones, have the disadvantage that they can not be rigid enough to easily resist external forces, as they would be too clumsy for the normal user. Only specially designed phones, like Nokia 6250™, have this very rigid design. In other phones or electronic equipment the display arrangement is designed to prevent impact on the displays by a flexible or adjustable mounting. More precisely the earlier implementations of display arrangements in communication terminals were constructed so that the LCD module was supported by the sidewalls or placed towards the sidewalls, and held in its position by the surrounding mechanics, that were applied directly on the LCD module. This caused significant problems with cracking displays after the communication terminal accidentally had been dropped.
An example of earlier solutions is described in the prior art document GB 2190529 A. In GB 2190529 A a liquid crystal display (LCD) mounted on a printed circuit board is described. The LCD is mounted behind an opening with the edges serving as a bezel for the LCD. A resilient gasket extends around the periphery of the LCD and is positioned between the LCD and the bezel to prevent movement of the LCD relative to the housing. Other examples of display arrangement are described in EP 0939 532 A2, EP 0709714 B1 and FR 2674295 A1, all of which describe a solution having the display rigidly positioned in a housing and with the display not being flexible.